


Kinks

by transcowboy



Category: The World's End (2013)
Genre: Gary is way too overdramatic as usual, M/M, Straight-faced conversations about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transcowboy/pseuds/transcowboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary and Andy discuss who tops and who bottoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icecrystal2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecrystal2k/gifts).



"I’m topping.”

“For the love of god, Gary- Why are you topping? Why I can’t be dominant for once?”

“Because you’re the _Knight._  I’m the _King._  The King is above the Knight on the scale that is royalty." he rolled the 'r' in royalty to emphasize his point. "Get it now?"

“Gary, our last names really have nothing to do with who tops.”

“Why can’t they be?”

“Because they can’t, that’s why.”

“That’s a really weak excuse, Andy.”

“So is your ‘argument’ for who tops.”

Gary only frowned at that, shuffling in his seat. Ever since he and Andy had moved in together and decided to call themselves lovers, (bear in mind this was mostly Andy that called them that, as Gary personally hated the term) they had become more adventurous in the bedroom and in their sex life all together.

Unfortunately, poor Andy had learned after a few weeks of their being intimate that Gary had a kink for BDSM sex. As in handcuffs, blindfolds, whips, the works. And Andy couldn’t deny having been completely surprised by this, as he had assumed Gary was one for just straightforward, what-you-thought-of-when-the-word-was-mentioned, sex. It turned out he was absolutely wrong. Gary was kinky as  _hell._

“Oh, come on, it’s technically an argument.” Gary rebutted, a childish tone in his voice. "Why do you want to top so bad, anyway?"

"Because I'm tired of being the one with a sore bum in the morning! I've topped before in the past, so why should it be any different now?"

"Come on, Andy, I was piss drunk that one time when you topped. That doesn't count."

"I'd say it very much counts."

Gary groaned, crossing his arms. "If I let you be dominant, will you be happy?"

"Very."

" _Fine._ But only this once, Andy. Think of me as generous and wonderful and be grateful, because I am now the King stepping down for his Knight in shining armour, entrusting him to take my place as ruler."

"Why do you always have to be so melodramatic, Gary? It's just sex."

"'Just sex'? I think a million courtesans just started weeping." Gary puffed his cheeks, looking at Andy with raised eyebrows.

"For goodness' sakes, shut up, 'King Gay'. Now, where'd you put the ties?"

"On the dresser." Gary mumbled, still pouting at Andy as he watched him. "The great Gary King being bested by his own Knight. Will he ever redeem himself?"

"You'll redeem yourself if you stop being such a twat." Andy grumbled, sitting down next to Gary and pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
